Needing You Like Air
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: The Chicago Code. Wysocki and Superintendent Colvin are close, so just how close is that?
1. Chapter 1

First ever Chicago Code story. Please be nice, I love this pair and an trying my best!

* * *

><p>Teresa Colvin was anything but transparent, unless of course it had anything to do with Jarek Wysocki. His ability to see the wheels in her stubborn head turning as she fought for ways to clean up the city of Chicago unnerving and yet comforting in the same breath. Knowing he was there doing his job was enough, but his oddly timed injections of concern really had her off balance as of late. Sitting in a car with Wysocki is usually comfortable, but tonight it felt as if the hair on the back of her neck was determined to stand up and keep her on edge. As the lights of the city flew by, she didn't realize just how out of it she'd been, until Wysocki reached across the back seat and put his hand over the drumming fingers on her thigh.<p>

"Something you're not sayin?" he asks, concern etched in the lines of his face as he looked at her.

These were the times that she felt it was more than just a job proposition. The heat from his stare wasn't sexual or disturbing, but it was in a way, violating. It kept her from really feeling as if she could hide something, and he'd learned early on that the right push would have her bouncing ideas off him in a second. It was that gift that he sometimes used as his saving grace and she's thought was her Achilles heel.

"Nothing, just going over plans and things I have to do" she said vaguely, making a point of looking out the window as his hand continued to rest over hers.

"Well quit it, you're off the clock"

"We're never really off the clock, are we" she challenged him.

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion that they we're all really just the job first, but did nothing to disagree as he quickly squeezed her hand and went back to his own thoughts hidden in the night sky.

As they slowed to a stop in front of her house, he made a quick reach for her as she righted herself. She looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to say something, when Officer Bidwell interrupted.

"Superintendent, have a good night, I'll be right out here" he said as he opened the door and waited for her exit. She looked back at Wysocki seeing a flash of annoyance before he too got out and met her at her door.

"Jarek, you do know a security detail only goes so far right?" ribbing him for his jab at her early that week.

"I do, but I wanted to talk to you so I figured I'd just keep following you until you asked" he responded cheekily, knowing he got her when he saw that smile slowing bloom from one side of her face to the other.

"This can't wait until morning"

"It could, but you could have some really nosy neighbors"

She laughed, her laughter mixing with his as Officer Bidwell stood on the sidewalk confused.

"I'd hate to interrupt ma'am but does Detective Wysocki need…"

Before Wysocki could round on him and offer an offending retort to some extent of either being invalid or incapable of getting home on his own, Teresa quickly injected her voice.

"No, he'll be leaving soon, but we do have some things to discuss. I'll see you tomorrow and have a good night"

Understanding a dismissal when he heard one, Officer Bidwell got back into the car and pulled away, noticing that neither Wysocki nor the Superintendent moved from the porch as the continued to speak.

"Hey, I could have answered him myself"

"Yes you could have, but you also would have either offended him or told him it was none of his business. You don't know how to be nice, so I have to do it"

"I can be nice"

"But you choose not to"

"No, I'm honest, big difference. Plus, you know how much I enjoy the look on people's face when I point out the obvious"

"I do, now what is it you just had to talk to me about that's keeping me from my bed?"

"Nothing's keeping you from your bed Teresa, I'll gladly join you if it makes things…quicker" he winked and smirked, knowing she would do just like she'd always done when he flirted with her; laugh and walk away, knowing that he'd follow her into a dangerous situation, whether there were flying bullets or flying clothes.

He shook his head at the thought and absentmindedly watched her hips sway as they entered her house, knowing that his clumsy attempt at seduction had fallen on deaf ears when sleep was within her grasp.

There was always tomorrow though, he thought as he went to her fridge, knowing that she'd always leave him half of her takeout just like the year they started out.


	2. Her

Anyone wanna add to my plot? I don't have one so...I just like the romance :]

* * *

><p>Shrugging out of my jacket, I swear the smile that was on my face just widened as I head Jared rummaging around for the traditional fried rice and orange chicken he'd find on my refrigerator shelf. It was almost comforting in its weirdness that he knew where to find my food and set himself up in front of my TV if the Sox game was anything to go on. There's an absence of swearing, so I take that as a sign that it's going well.<p>

Making my way downstairs and back to my living room, seeing Wysocki's shoeless feet on my coffee table and Chinese food being shoveled into his mouth was a sight for sore eyes. He hadn't been around as much since he had a fiancé, but I guess somewhere I really missed eating nuked Chinese and a good baseball game to unwind or give my brain the time to rest before hitting the ground running once again. I decided sleeping while he was here wasn't appropriate, but his invitation to join me was oddly tempting…

"Hey, what's the score" I asked as I plopped down next to him, only receiving a dazed stare before he seemed to understand my question.

"Oh, Sox of course. Sorry I zoned out for a sec"

"Zoned out, you? Do I need Ever's to make sure you get sleep as well as covering your ass out there" I teased, getting his eyebrow raise like clockwork.

"Please, I can be sleepwalking and still save the kid before Lassie has to go barking that he fell in a well again" he retorted as he shoved more rice into his mouth.

"You're just mad because he's a Cubs fan"

"He has ta go! How you can like the Cubs over the Sox is beyond me, and don't even try to deny it" he said pointing his fork in my direction a few feet away on the couch. I raised my hands in surrender,

"Hey! I wasn't but he's damn good at his job so as long as he keeps you breathing he can root for the Dodgers for all I care"

He got this look on his face, the intense one like in the car, but the air this time was charged with just a bit of energy I could feel on me like walking outside in the humid days of July. It was hot and intriguing, but because someone just had to hit a homerun, the moment was gone like that. I could feel him slipping away, but that playful look in his eyes gave me a bit of hope.

"Anyway, I really didn't have to tell you anything tonight"

"What? Wysocki, I could be sleeping!" I crossed my arms over my chest and saw his eyes flicker down. Interesting.

"Nah, you know I'm more fun than lying in bed…" there was that smirk again, "unless of course that's an invitation"

He leaned in closer to me and I felt myself lean closer and onto the back of my couch just a few inches from him. He still smelled of orange chicken and Chicago air, but the combination on him really does a number on me when I least expect it. Pulling away from him, I got up and leaned over him to grab his rice, momentarily forgetting that I had on a tank top and shorts, not pants and a blazer. I could feel his stare on my legs as I sat down closer to him this time, remembering that these shorts weren't very long to begin with. I pretended to watch the game as I took a few bites, but I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of my neck this time.

"Something on _your _mind Detective Wysocki?"

I asked as I turned slightly towards him, thinking he was farther away than he really was. I jerked my face back in shock, but all he did was wait for me to turn back so he could rest his chin on my shoulder and look at the TV screen again. I could feel his breath on my neck and collarbone, but I refused to let him see how unsettling his suddenly touchy feely demeanor was. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Fire"

"What?"

"Fire. Fire burns everything it touches and leaves nothing in its wake. We're playing with fire"

"What are you talking about…"

"Teresa, you're not stupid so don't start playin' dumb now. It's dangerous and intriguing. It's fire and I won't let you get burned too" he said, and he just got up and headed for the door, leaving me to almost fall over in his abrupt departure.

"Jarek!" no answer, "Detective Wysocki, don't you dare ignore me!"

He turned around right as he stepped out of my front door, a look of heat and pain on his face.

"I'm a grown women, I've been making my own decisions for some time and don't appreciate the display of chauvinism as you decide what I will and won't do" I said in my demanding voice, noticing the way his shoulders squared as he stalked toward me. Without my heels, I'm not too much shorter, but the way he loomed over me gave me a rush of excitement and adrenaline as well as uncertainty.

"My apologies _Superintendent_" he mocked as he got just a little closer, "but I refuse to let you go down in flames"

His eyes softened and I understood just what he meant this time, but didn't expect him to say it aloud.

"You're the smartest woman I know that has a real shot at making a difference. I'm your ex-partner, I'm your friend, and I'm your employee for all purposes. Did I miss anything?" He looked at me, knowing that it was now or never; either I made it real, or I let it slide for the sake of the job.

"I think we both need some sleep Jarek" I noticed his face fall so I quickly continued, "Take my couch and we'll talk more tomorrow. I'm better once I've slept and had coffee" I teased, hoping he'd accept.

"You're always the best" he said, gently grabbing my chin so I'd meet his eyes, "and don't you forget it" he whispered as he moved past me back to the couch.

Closing the door, I leaned against it and had just this one thought:

_What in the hell is this man doing to me?_


End file.
